


You Think I'm Attractive?

by Ennead13x



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennead13x/pseuds/Ennead13x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually Stiles asks again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Think I'm Attractive?

Danny doesn’t have the heart to lie to him.

“Yeah.”

The way Stiles freezes mid-flail is predictably unpredictable, but no less endearing for it.

“You…Ya wanna run that by me again?”

“Okay, I can’t pretend to speak for _all_ gay guys, but you’re definitely _my_ type.”

Stiles leans forward where he’s straddling the bench, putting his weight on his arms in an obvious effort to control his limbs. “Why? I-I mean, why didn’t you say before?”

He idly stuffs something into his gym locker. “We were in class. I didn’t want a scene.”

“Scene?” Stiles squawks. “I wouldn’t have made a scene!”

Danny levels a Look at him. “Stiles, you don’t talk as quietly as you think you do.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.” Stiles jumps a little, rubbing his face with his hands. The locker door may have slammed a bit harder than he meant it to.

“Wait. So all this time you knew…”

“If it helps, I’m pretty sure half the school thinks you are crazy invested in a MMORPG. Most of them hadn’t seen my best friend turn into a lizard _thing_ or been paralyzed in a nightclub, though.”

“ _If it helps_ , he’s a werewolf now? They’re marginally less terrifying and a lot more in control of their actions.”

Danny refused to be amused by that or the exaggerated wince that accompanies it. Absolutely refused. “Weirdly enough - coming from you, it does,” he admits, instead.

“But if you knew about that, then you’d _also_ know that I am totally cool with the gay thing! _Beyond_ cool even- _Down with it_ , you could say…” His warm brown eyes stare up at Danny in earnest. “Why not tell me some other time?”

Danny sighs, settling heavily on the next bench over. Trust Stiles not to give up. He was like a dog with a bone sometimes. Sadly, it wasn’t _his_ bone that he was interested in. (He promised himself five laps for the puns.) “Beyond the fact that it never really came up? There was also Miguel.” He manfully resists using air quotes, but it’s a near thing.

To his credit, Stiles barely misses a beat. “Miguel? What about him? Crushing on him too?”

“Come on Stiles, _Derek Hale_ \- yes, I _know_ \- could only be your ‘cousin’ -” Mama didn’t raise no fool, but he can’t resist the quotes here. “-if we were living in _Troy_.”

“Why does everyone _say_ that?”

“Because it’s obvious?”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “What? Because he’s hot and always creeping around? Following that logic, you and Jackson have been at it since puberty.”

Danny needs a second to reboot from the mental Blue Screen that ensues. “But…”

“I’m gonna say this again: _I did not have sexual relations with that werewolf_. And frankly, I don’t think I’m ready for any of the hoops I’d have to jump through to have one.”

“So if it weren’t complicated, you would have one?” He turns to face Stiles, who’s sidled startlingly close, leaning over the end of his bench. “A relationship with a guy?”

Stiles shows no hesitance when Danny tentatively reaches over to cup his jaw. He’s able to just brush the tips of his fingers on the peach-fuzz at the nape of Stiles’ neck, before Stiles nuzzles into his hand like an overgrown puppy.

A crooked smile presses into his palm when he says, “Why did you think I kept asking?”

**Author's Note:**

> From my tumblr tags, because people seemed to like the extra bit: This can only end in heartache. I don’t think it would break them. It’s the good kind of ache, the kind that you learn from when it does end. Sometimes you don’t find your one true love in high school - and that’s okay. It’s also okay if you DO find them...but they’re a few years older and have trust issues out the wazoo, and it’s all kinds of illegal. So you don’t really try, and instead go out with hot kids in your own peer group. I think they’d be stronger for it. All of them.


End file.
